Energy status—The world energy crisis and environmental pollution have reached an extent of extremely urgent; Academician Tan Jiazhen, a famous genetics expert in our country described in a book named Gene Wealth: “The world crude oil shortage leads to continuous rising of the crude oil price; within 400 years, human almost used up petrochemical type energy accumulated by the earth for 2.5 billion years—petroleum, coal and natural gas. According to statistics, the fixed numbers of years for mining of the three energies are respectively 40 years, 50 years and 240 years, and human must find new energy sources.” On 20 Dec. 2007, Reference News reprinted a report of Lianhe Zaobao of Singapore: Professor Yang Zhengning said: “I am a very lucky man . . . now it seems that the relation between China and United States will not be a problem within twenty to thirty years, . . . but it cannot be expected after forty or fifty years, the main reason is that human are facing many complex problems, especially resource problems, energy problems and pollution problems; by then conflicts are intend to exist between the two countries because China and United States influence the world too much.”
Current status of the wind power generation device: For the prior wind power generation devices, the impellers are pushed by the natural wind speed directly, the best wind speed probability thereof is about 6˜8 m/sec; New Energy Generation Technology wrote and published by Wang Changgui and so on in our country in 2003 described that: “Nowadays the power of main wind turbine generator system has risen to 600˜700 KW, the generator system of MW grade also has been manufactured; at present 2 MW grade generator system has been manufacturing, and most of them are three-blades horizontal axis.” The accumulated installed capacity of wind turbine generator system of our country in 2008 had reached 12,000,000 KW, and the annual growth rate was 120% in 2007. In chapter 1.2 “Modern wind turbine” of Wind Energy Technology by Tony Burton from United States, it is described that a 1.5 MW wind turbine needs an impeller (refers to three-blades horizontal axis wind turbine) with diameter greater than 60 m. At present, some countries use high towers (60˜80 m) in the wind field by using the principle that the wind speed increases with the height increase, according to above-mentioned book by Wang Changgui, it is described that:” The wind speed is 2 m/sec at 20 m position from the ground, however the wind speed is changed to 7˜8 m/sec at 300 m position from the ground after measurement; according to the formula of the change between the height and wind speed, it is calculated that the wind speed at 80 m height position is doubled than the wind speed at 20 m height position.
The domestic design parameters for above-mentioned three-bladed type 1.5 MW generator and speed increaser at present are generally: the rotation speed of the low speed shaft (blade) is 30 r.p.m, the rotation speed of the high speed shaft is 1800 r.p.m, the speed increasing ratio is about 60, so the torque of the low speed shaft is about 48750 kg-m, generally such a moment is realized by 2 stage NGW speed-increasing type planetary transmission, the single stage speed-increasing ratio thereof is about 8; taking the maximum diameter of the general annular gear machine tool in the past as 2 m (now it has been developed to 3˜4 m), when the number of teeth is 142, the modulus is about 14 mm, the tooth width B=300 mm, then the peripheral force Ft of a single tooth surface is about 16250 Kg, the basic bending stress of the tooth profile is 4 kg/mm2, this stress is approximate to the license threshold of ordinary materials; however above-mentioned tooth profile parameters only can be met by y51200 gear slotter by few heavy machinery plant; known from aforesaid, for the processing capability of the planetary speed increaser of the present horizontal shaft three-blades wind turbine, gear slotter with inner diameter of 2 m can hardly adapt when the power is above 2000 KW, but the single machine capacity of the fire power generation unit is as high as 600,000 KW, the single machine capacity of the gas turbine for peak shaving of the power system is as high as 120,000 KW, however the energy for the latter two is about to be exhausted. It is clear to be see that people must surpass many conventional concepts, make some discoveries and progresses so as to replace the fire power and gas turbine generation devices with conventional wind power generation devices. Su Dongpo wrote in Former Fu on Red Cliff: “ . . . only the wind on the river and moon on the mountains are inexhaustible, and are given by the Creator and can be used by all the people . . . ”. Our invention is also originated from what Su Dongpo said.
The building construction industry of our country has a great development in relation to wind speed, wind pressure standard, earthquake and seismic fortification, and it is all the more so in Nanjing where we live; tall buildings with various postures and beautiful architectural modelings can be seen everywhere, however the shortage is that all the buildings have no wind concentrating effect described by our inventor and cultural connotation of generation with them; all are the same both home and abroad, but they has been developed by several common features as follows: the first one is as super-high buildings, their outer walls almost are closed glass walls and concentrated central air conditioners are adopted the second one is that they all are built on six floors of podiums. The building design in our country, especially high and super-high building design is very sophisticated, and the standards for wind load also are explicitly stipulated, for example, in Building Structure Load Norms, the national wind pressure distribution map has explicitly stipulated the basic wind pressure Wo value of each region, wherein: Tainan and Taipei is 1.2 KN/m2; Shantou, Jilin and Xiamen is 0.75 KN/m2; Kiamusze, Shenzhen, Zhanjiang and Haikou is 0.7 KN/m2, Shanghai is 0.55 KN/m2; Nanjing is 0.35 KN/m2 and so on; the basic wind speed Vo≈24˜44 m/sec, and it's known that the designed basic wind speed of railway bridge in the northwest region of our country Vo≈70 m/sec.
About the seismic fortification problem of the buildings, in our country it is stipulated that high buildings are provided with seismic fortification within 6˜9 magnitudes; our country is an earthquake country, especially earthquake occurs frequently in the earthquake zone regions from Yunnan, Sichuan, Shaanxi, Shanxi to Tangshan of Hebei province; classic buildings of our country have excellent earthquake-proof structures, such as the wall and rostrum of Tian An Men, Jinian Pavillion of Temple of Heaven, which are not destroyed after hundreds of years; in recent 10 year, many high buildings mansions are built in the national large and medium-sized cities, however their common features are mostly rectangular section and the length of their short sides are always 30 m or even smaller, hence their inertia radiuses of bending resistance and torsion resistance are relatively small and are not beneficial for earthquake resistance. For example: Taking a solid body with base area of 24×90=2200 for example, disassembling it into three-star shaped buildings with included angle of 120°, the size of each small rectangle is 12×62, and each short side is circumscribed with a circle with diameter of 12 m to constitute an integral structure architecturally, then the bending resistance section modulus of the side surface of the former is about 8640 m3, the latter is as high as 68000 m3 and is increased by 7.8 times, therefore the shock strength against the horizontal shock wave is greatly enhanced.
The southwards moving phenomenon of sandification in our country is serious and worrying, the inventor has worked in Beijing for years at the beginning of 1950s, at that time sand trace on car can be seen only several times every year as today's Nanjing (at that time the sand trace was on the clothes); in April of the year before last, we saw the sand storm in Beijing which is said not to be heavy, but we never seen in that time.
Waterlogging phenomenon as well as drought appear in cities and countrysides every year in our country, however the vastly Yangtze river still runs into the sea at the rate of about 10,000 m3/sec, then 300 billion tons of water runs into the sea every year; if the head thereof is lifted by 50 m to send to Beijing, 5 million KW is needed, which is equal to 30˜50 open-field power stations of our invention; because of shortage of energy, water operation channels and operation mechanisms, the water cannot be transferred freely; If the water in the river in one year is transferred by wind power into the Gobi Desert, the southwards moving phenomenon of sandification will not be a problem; and so far south-to-north water diversion project only rests on natural slope flowing way. Therefore this problem can be solved by the power station of our invention by installing with a super high power water pump; if human cannot conquer the nature, how about conquer the nature by nature?